


Creative Writing Stories

by Violetheart4081



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Ancient Greece, Angels, Anger, Animal Death, Animals, Blackmail, Character Death, Confusion, Death, Deer, Dialogue, Dragons, Dreams, Dystopia, Gen, Greece, Hunters & Hunting, Hyenas, I'm just trying to put everything here, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Islands, Lucid Dreaming, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Romance, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Otters, Outer Space, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pirates, Psychoanalysis, Psychology, Rebellion, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Running, Running Away, Self-Acceptance, Separations, Stalking, Talking Animals, Teenage Rebellion, Transformation, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Wolves, deviantART, please don't mind all of these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetheart4081/pseuds/Violetheart4081
Summary: A collection of stories from my 2019-2020 Creative Writing class! Each chapter contains a unique story. Do you prefer a tale about treachery and misunderstandings? Or would you like one revolving around a very important (and very serious) moral? With seven different stories in total, you're sure to read one that suits your fancy. :)These creative works were originally posted on DeviantArt separately, so I will include the DA link to the Notes of their respective stories.





	1. Dreaming in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from a very tiresome day, the main character decides to take a small nap, something they oh so deserve. However, when their dreams become some sort of wonderful reality, who knows what sort of amazements they'll experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first few Creative Writing stories. Don't worry, if things don't seem that exciting now, just wait until you read my later ones. ;)

Moonlight seeped into my room as darkness fell. It lit up the insides of my room, but was quickly overpowered by my lamp. Its yellow shine gave a much more powerful light when I flicked its switch. With my sanctuary now brightened, I walked toward my bed with a groggy gait. If there was one word to describe myself right now, it would definitely be “tired.” My eyes were dull with sleep, and my drooping posture only exaggerated how much I needed it. I tossed my backpack on the floor, watching it tumble. I didn’t care about it too much about it though - I could always fix it later. Instead, what I desperately wanted was my bed. With my energy swiftly waning, I took my last few steps and plopped myself on the softness. Its silky texture was tempting me to fall into a deep slumber... But I managed to resist. For now, at least. I struggled to tear myself away from the trance, for I knew getting into the covers would feel like absolute heaven. I used one hand to pull back the sheets and crawled into the bed. The comfiness all around me and the puffed-up pillow beneath my head… It wouldn’t take long for me to fall asleep for the night.

Opening my eyes, I expected the sunlight greeting me for a new day. Instead, I received the complete opposite: I found myself floating in a dark abyss, countless small lights embedded into it. I was confused at first, but the sight around me caught my attention in my time of concern. Blues and purples swirled and combined with one another. Pinks and golds bursted with each other, making what resembled stardust. It was in that moment I realized I was in outer space. I was able to recognize the shapes of galaxies, nebulas, and constellations all around me. Everything felt so familiar, and yet, I felt like I was in a whole different universe. It was so unusual yet so comforting at the same time. Deciding to let the cosmos take me, I closed my eyes and rested within them. Outer space was definitely the place I’d never want to leave.

Unfortunately, the world had other plans for me. I loved sleeping with the stars, but when I opened my eyes, they were all gone. The sight of my all-too-familiar room replaced them, sunlight bursting through the blinds. I sighed, thinking about how it was just a dream. The safety I felt while being in space… How nice it felt to rest upon the stars… It may have been day, but I would revisit that dream again, even if I had to stay in bed until I did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming in Bed (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/Dreaming-in-Bed-830611884


	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is but a simple psychoanalyst trying to live life her own way. While staying at her mother's house for her work, Iris decides to make a a simple but impactful change in her life. However, their relationship becomes angered and awry when her mother finds out what she had done, and Iris has no choice but to prove she is worthy of independence to the very person who rose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces that made up this piece were four simple elements: "A psychoanalysis" as the protagonist, "a new wardrobe" as their change, "to be wild and free" as their goal, and "Mother" as the antagonist. When put together, hoorah! Iris was born. 
> 
> My apologies if my portrayal of psychoanalysis skills could be improved upon. I used what I knew about psychology and tried to write my best while making this piece.

“I can see where all of your problems stem from, Nat.”

Iris was explaining her discoveries to her latest patient. In her eyes, Nat was more than the nervous, reserved kid he believed to be. Her psychoanalysis skills would help him for the better, and she knew that for a fact.

“You and your parents don’t have the best relationship.” Iris continued. “They push their problems onto you even though they were nice to you in the past. This clash between treatments creates a source of confusion and conflict. You want to do things, but you’re constantly scared about what will happen. This is the origin of your nervousness.”

After Iris’ explanation, all Nat did was give a small nod. Iris knew it was natural for him to respond like that - She’s seen her fair share of anxious people in her office. Making a small yet friendly grin at Nat, Iris concluded her meeting with him.

“Nat, I know it sounds frightening to face your issues. That’s why I’m by your side. I’m here whenever you need me, no matter what your mind tries to tell you.

_Another successful day._ Iris thought as she walked to her car. _Another day of psychoanalyzing people._ She was just about to take out her car keys when she felt her phone rumble. Taking that out instead of the keys, she noticed who was calling her.

“Mom.” Iris muttered to herself. She never had a good mother-daughter relationship with her mom. She would constantly breach Iris’ privacy and tell her what to do. Unfortunately, her mom’s place was the same place she was staying for her psychoanalysis work. She would be able to return to her own home eventually, but for now, she needed to tolerate her mom.

Declining the call, Iris put her phone back in her pants pocket, exchanging it for her car keys. _I’ll talk to her when I get home._ She thought to herself. _I can’t just call her and drive at the same time._

By the time Iris arrived at her mom’s place, she was on the verge of collapsing. Her mother continued to try and call her through every bit of the drive. Iris, of course, attempted to ignore the vibrating block in her pocket, but she could only tolerate it for so long. Eventually, she felt annoyed about her helicopter mom, but she couldn’t just take her eyes off the road. In the end, Iris continued to drive, even if she felt like punching a wall.

After parking the car in the garage, Iris took out the pair of house keys she had and made her way to the front door. All it would take to get to her own room was the turn of a lock and a walk through the living room. That was all it would take.

The moment Iris opened the entrance, she was welcomed by an all too familiar sight: With her hands on her sides and a face tinged with irritation, Iris’ mom was obviously angry.

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” She blurted out. She didn’t care about whether or not the front door was closed yet. Her daughter needed a lesson is listening to her parent. “I tried calling you eleven times, Iris. Eleven!”

“I was driving.” Iris replied in an emotionless tone. She didn’t want to tick her mother more than she already was. “I wasn’t able to use my phone, and I didn’t want to distract myself.”

“So? Last time I checked, you’re able to call on drives, not text.” Her mother’s voice suddenly became as sharp as a knife. “You could’ve just put me on speaker or something, you know. You should’ve answered me!”

Iris didn’t even bother to reply back. Her mother was leading her into an argument she didn’t want to enter. Ignoring the various comments her mom was giving to her, Iris silently made her way into the guest room. It took some of her willpower not to rebuke back, but she needed to keep her cool. After all, agreeing to fight the beast would only make it even more furious.

Once Iris was sure she locked herself in the guest room, she heaved out a large sigh. _She really doesn’t need to interrogate me like that._ Iris thought to herself. _Doesn’t she understand I’m an adult? I’m a full grown woman who knows what to decide for herself… And right now, I’m deciding to change out of these clothes._

She waltzed across the small room over to its just-as-small closet. Its door was white like the rest of the walls, but its light blue frame outlined its location. Turning the knob, Iris opened the door and examined what she had for herself. All of her shirts and pants were awaiting her on hangers. She shifted through then, searching for an outfit to wear.

“Let me see what I have here…” Iris said to herself. She turned a light blue t-shirt toward her gaze. “Something light? ...Nah.” She pushed the shirt’s hanger aside and took out a black t-shirt. “Something dark?” She took a moment to ponder about it, then decided to place the shirt back.

After searching through the closet for a full five minutes or so, Iris came to an unfortunate conclusion: “Are these really all the clothes I have?” She glazed over her selection one last time, full of disbelief. “Is my fashion sense really this limited? Looks like I need to get myself a new wardrobe or something…”

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up over Iris’ head. _I_ could _get myself a new wardrobe…_ She was stringing a plan together the more she thought about it. _I have the money, and I could buy whatever clothes I wanted. I don’t need to listen to Mom’s rule about “only wearing bland colors.” I am my own person, and I can be as wild and free as I want._

Over the next few days, Iris spent her expenses building a fresh wardrobe for herself. To her delight, the local shops provided exactly what she wanted. On one day, she wore a bright orange t-shirt with a delicate flower motif. The next, she had an elegant purple dress, fit with a lilac skirt. Today, Iris was clad in a blue polo shirt as dark as a deep ocean abyss. She felt accomplished to break free from her mother’s mold and be herself for once.

Iris had just gotten back home from her latest psychoanalysis session; A boy named Zeke with anger issues, but accompanied with a father who seemed awfully calm about everything. A simple yet complex case, as always.

Popping out her car, Iris locked it and made her way to the front door. She was finding the house key in her new gray pants when it opened by itself - Only, it wasn’t by itself. Iris’ mother was waiting on the other side, her arms crossed and her expression looking as infuriated as a battle-ready lion.

“Welcome back, Iris.” she spoke. “Please, come in.”

Iris automatically knew something was wrong. Her mom’s blunt tone told her so. She could tell her mother was definitely angry, and with an angry Mom around, Iris knew she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment. Nonetheless, she had to face whatever wrath was awaiting her, no matter the consequences.

She walked through the front door and entered the house. As she was closing it behind her, her mom’s voice appeared again, full of annoyance.

“Iris, would you mind telling your mother about those clothes in your closet?” Iris’ mom tapped her foot and sharpened her voice. “I noticed every single one of them when I vacuumed the room. Care to explain why they’re _not _dull colors?”

 _Here it is._ Iris realized. She had never told her mother about her updated wardrobe. If she did, she predicted she would just dump it all out. Iris was lucky to still have her new clothes by the time she returned home, but she had an explanation to give.

“I wanted to mix it up a little. I wanted to wear other colors, so I decided to make myself a-”

“A new wardrobe?” Iris’ mom cut off her daughter’s sentence. She placed a hand on her forehead, showing her disappointment and contempt. “Iris, do you have any idea what you’re going to yourself? Do you have any idea what society will do to you for sticking out?”

“I wanted to try something different.”

“Being different doesn’t work out the way you want it to. Haven’t you heard about all of those thieves and kidnappers out there? If you’re not careful, you could be one of their victims!”

“Mom, I am a grown woman working as a psychoanalyst.” Iris could feel her irritation growing within her, but she concealed it. She didn’t want her rage to escape - At least, not yet. “I am fully capable of defending myself. I don’t need you to tell _me _how to take care of _my_ self.”

“Iris Victoria Wilfred Wood, listen to your mother when she is speaking to you!” Iris’ mom screamed. Her daughter needed to listen to her, whether she liked it or not. “I’ve been in this world longer than you have. I’ve been through everything compared to what you’ve seen. As your mother, I order you to-”

That was Iris’ breaking point. With one swift strike, she effectively slapped her mother. She didn’t care about the horrified look in her eyes. Iris knew parents should never order their children, no matter what.

“I don’t need you, Miss _Abigail Sprink_ , telling me what to do anymore.” Iris met her mother’s gaze with an intimidating stare. “It’s really people like you who make this world worse than it should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/Iris-830611821


	3. The Maiden and The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tamir tribe did not expect meet anybody on their isolated island, especially someone as mysterious as the maiden. However, she proved her trust to the Tamirians, only for it to crumble apart for no reason at all. With her presence now considered a curse upon Tamirian life, the very person they invited into their tribe needed to be slaughtered. The maiden now stands atop a mountain peak, Tamirian warriors ready to kill her, and she casts her own judgement, breaking the rules of life and death and paving her own way for justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, The Maiden and The Dragon was supposed to be a spooky scary October-themed story, but I decided to make my very own twist. Fortunately, the only thing my teacher required was that the class' pieces revolve around some sort of presentation-like story, so all went well for my case. :)

Listen here, listen here, my dear friends, for I will share with you the tale that curses our tribe to this very day. The tale that is passed down from ancestor to ancestor and with the wisdom coming from them. The tale that causes us to give away one of our kind to preserve all the rest. Yes, this story takes place long ago, long before your great-grandfather was born. It revolves around misunderstandings, revenge, and the consequences we live with because of them. Men, women, and children, please listen as I tell you the tale of the maiden and the dragon.

The story begins with the Tamir tribe, a hardy group of natives living with no one but themselves. Nestled on a long island in the middle of the Gareen Ocean, the Tamirians lived alongside the rhythm of nature. They knew exactly what season made fruits the ripest and when to stock up for upcoming chills. They memorized all the best fishing spots and which plants were poisonous and which were not. Yes, the Tamir tribe lived in harmony with nature, and nothing has broken this beautiful time.

However, this all changed when the maiden arrived.

She came to the Tamir tribe with nothing but her boat and the clothes she wore. Curly hair, the color of a morning sunrise, spouted from atop her head and ended at her shoulders. Her skin was as pale as a cloud, a complete contrast to the tribe’s darker tones. She was clad in clothes the Tamirians had never seen: A blazing red coat customized with small pockets all over it, earthy boots that would’ve protected her feet in any kind of stormy weather, and a tomboy-ish hat with a majestic blue feather to top things off.

The Tamirians did not know what to expect from this mysterious woman. The tribe had never received visitors before, and the maiden seemed… adventurous, to say the least. She claimed she was a pirate, searching the world for all it had to offer. “I have seen many things, from bustling cities to tranquil forests,” she explained, “but now, I wish to live among the Tamir tribe, people who truly survive with what the Earth offers to them.”

Despite her claims, the Tamirians were still not yet convinced. What was she truly hiding behind her unnatural look? Did the foreigner plan to wipe out the tribe? Or did she want to capture them and force them to join the unusual lands she came from?

As if sensing their suspicion, the maiden plucked the beautiful blue feather from atop her hat and offered it to them. “My peace offering to you,” she said. “It comes from a rare bird whose feathers stare at you with 1,000 eyes. I am sure you will find it valuable.”

And the Tamirians did indeed find it valuable. From all their lives on the island, not one bird had feathers this shade of deep ocean blue. Wansawk, the tribe leader at the time, accepted the maiden’s offer to live with them.

But he was completely oblivious to what was to come.

The maiden quickly became accustomed to the Tamir tribe’s ways, excited to live a life full of nature. She picked berries with gatherers, caught fish with fishermen, and assisted them with their troubles. However, the longer the maiden stayed with them, the more destruction there was in her wake. The berries she picked poisoned those who ate them, leaving them bedridden for days. When she fished with others, danger in the form of a shark or drowning would arrive, killing innocent Tamirians, And let’s not get started on how many stillborns she would help birth.

Wansawk and his council had agreed - The maiden was to be removed from this Earth, never to return and cause more pain to the Tamir tribe.

Equipping their battle-ready soldiers with spears and weapons, the Tamirians had but one goal: Hunt the maiden and rid her from this land. By the time they were fully prepared, they split up and searched the island, for she was not with the tribe at the time. Perhaps she was on her own exploration through the land’s exotic jungle or on a swim through the ocean’s tropical waters. Where she was, they would find her and remove her curse once and for all.

After hours and hours of searching, the warriors had finally found their prey. She stood on the edge of the island’s highest peak, cool winds drifting through her fiery curls as she overlooked the tribe. Although nightfall would arrive soon, the Tamirian warriors had trapped the maiden. She was all alone on the mountaintop with no one to witness her death but the warriors.

It was time to rid the maiden for good.

However, as the Tamirians crept closer and closer, eyes locked on the woman before them, the maiden swiftly turned behind her, the warriors right before her. With their brightly colored face paint and hands tightened around their weapons, the maiden automatically realized the truth: They were going to kill her.

“Look at you!” She blurted, gesturing toward the wild warriors. “All of you! I bring you no harm, I give you my most prized possession to you, I try to _make_ myself one of _you_ , and this is what I deserve? I deserve to _die_ at the hands of the very people who _accepted_ me as one of their own?”

Although the Tamirians could feel the emotion and desperation in her voice, they did not back down. They had one mission: Kill the witch that had hurt so much of their kind. They would not empathize with the poison harming their once-healthy lives.

Raising their weapons, the warriors yelled into the night as they charged right toward the maiden. They seemed unstoppable; It was as if they were ravenous wolves cornering a trembling bunny. Their blood-thirsty urges surged through their bodies, tribal instincts going haywire. The Tamirians would finally slay the maiden, and all would be reverted to normal.

Or so they thought.

“May my dragon have mercy on your souls,” the maiden murmured to herself. She closed her eyes and felt the chilly breeze of the mountaintop. For her, there was no sound but the wind. No trampling footsteps rushing toward her. No yells or war cries bursting her eardrums. There was nothing but the maiden at the peak of the mountain.

And then she fell.

The Tamirians could not stop the maiden, but became confused instead. As the warriors slowed down to a halt, ideas began to form in their minds. Didn’t she know she was a coward for causing her own death? Even the smallest of tribe children knew it was better to face your problems than push them away. What good did it do the maiden for killing herself?

But for the maiden, her revenge had only just begun,

From where she fell rose a monstrous beast, nothing the Tamir tribe had seen before. Crimson scales spread all throughout its body, golden flecks shining in the moonlight. Large, leathery wings stuck out from its sides, its membranes flapping gusts of wind to keep it midair. It was equipped with razor sharp claws and fangs, and its eyes, blood-red with deep scorn, burned with payback.

“You listen, and you listen good,” the dragon growled, its tone deep and threatening. “If you Tamirians want to keep on living, then you better listen to what I want. Every thirty days, sacrifice a maiden on this very peak. If not, I will _not_ be afraid to scorch every one of you pesky Tamirians and eradicate your tribe to useless smithereens. _Got it?_ ”

The warriors, now cowering at the beast’s sheer intimidation, all nodded. They were terrified, to say the very least. They trembled at the thought of a creature as monstrous as that one obliterating the tribe. Flames would ravage the forest, blood would be splayed everywhere, and the dragon would rule, proudly knowing the Tamirians were extinct.

Surely one maiden at the sacrifice of the Tamir tribe would be worth it.

“Good,” the dragon answered, a growl still resting in its voice. It perched on the peak and narrowed its reptilian eyes. “Now scram, you good-for-nothing natives!”

It let out a booming roar at the Tamirian warriors, causing them to flee. They ignored the piercing gaze of the beast as they scrambled down the mountain. They tripped and fell, but now they had a new objective: Follow the dragon’s orders. Every person in the Tamir tribe needed to know that. It was either give in to the terrifying creature, or perish because they disobeyed.

News went around quickly. How the warriors found the maiden atop the mountain, how they encountered an unimaginable beast, and the order it had given them. From that fateful day on, the Tamirians had obeyed the dragon and sacrificed one maiden to it every thirty days. First, it was Farrow, a precious teenage girl. Next, it was Nitsume, a woman who wished to be a mother.

Ever since that point on, we have given one maiden to the dragon atop the peak. We have not missed a single thirty-day interval, lest the dragon’s threats finally come to life. This is the unfortunate curse we have given ourselves - The ultimate consequence of our actions. And thus, this concludes the Tamir tribe’s tale of the maiden and the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maiden and The Dragon (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/The-Maiden-and-The-Dragon-830611927


	4. The Hunter and The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupus's heart was strong. He wanted nothing more than to be with the young Ambracian maiden known as Caproe, but she did not want him. She did not want him at all, but Lupus knew better than Caproe run away from him. He would do anything in his power to be with his beloved dear, no matter what would become of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, the origins of The Hunter and Hunted are actually NOT from my Creative Writing class! I wrote it for a project in my 2019 Mythology class, which is the reason why the fictional piece is (supposed to be) based off the stories and legends of Greek mythology. :)

In the ancient Greek city of Ambracia, a land of lush wilderness and a noble society, lived an innocent young maiden named Caproe. She assisted her townsfolk with various tasks and was well-known throughout Ambracia. Although she was not stunning, she was not horrendous either. Caproe’s beauty was the same as other Greek women: Dark hair flowing down to her back, normal outfits adorned on her body, and a personality typical of all people.

According to tales, Caproe was paired with her partner, Lupus. However, the maiden did not consider her her lover at all. With a scruffy mane of hair and a face that screamed “Beware!” Lupus could be seen as some sort of ruffian. Nonetheless, he adored the dear Caproe and fell in love with her. His infatuation with her took total control of his heart, leading her to watch her every move. Every day and night, Lupus would everywhere his lover was. It did not matter whether she was busy or vulnerable - Lupus would follow his dear Caproe where she went for the end of time.

Lupus would share his life with his dear Caproe forever, whether she liked it or not.

One day, after Lupus was certain he had learned everything about his lover, he finally decided to confront her. Just as he had planned, he encountered Caproe near Ambracia’s forest, where nature was just one step away. His dear must’ve been gathering sticks for tinder or berries for other; Lupus knew her patterns all too well. Taking advantage of his situation, the dark-haired man gestured to his love and offered her a proposal.

“Caproe, my dear,” Lupus began is a calm, casual tone, “now that we are alone, I must reveal everything about myself to you. I, Lupus, know everything about you and the lovely life you live. I have witnessed every grateful deed you have done, every conversation you took part in, and every time you have cleansed your luxurious beauty, My only wish is to marry you my dear. Let us get wed and happily live our lives together. Wouldn’t you agree, my dear Caproe?”

The fair lady’s expression showed signs of immediate discomfort, much to Lupus’s discomfort. “Lupus, although you love me very much, I do not feel the same,” Caproe replied. “My heart shows no interest in you, and I do not love you in return. In fact, I do not want to be anywhere near you!” She slowly began to back into the woods behind her, Lupus following her trail. However, despite the man’s now suspicious demeanor, Caproe wanted him to face the truth. “Lupus, I will never love you. Do you now know how unwelcoming you have become? You steal my garments, attempt to spy on me while I bathe, and are everywhere I go, as if you follow my every move. May you leave me alone already?”

“But my dear Caproe, whoever said you had a say in this matter?” At that moment, Lupus attempted to take hold of his lover’s wrist, but did so in vain - Caproe jerked away just in time, her nervousness now as frantic as a rushing river. Due to his love’s refusal to be with him, Lupus believed it was time to take things into his own hands. “My dear, he spoke through clenched teeth, his fury bubbling within him, “you are my one and only. Not even Aphrodite’s beauty can surpass my love for you. You _will_ be mine, Caproe, whether you like it or not!”

He lunged toward the maiden with a sudden force, but was unsuccessful yet again - Caproe dashed away form the attack, leaving Lupus tumbling toward the earthy floor of the forest. Now, Caproe realized what she had to do: Run away from her stalker as far as her legs could take her. No matter where she would end up, she just wished to be as far away from the treacherous Lupus as possible.

While Lupus was recovering from his fall, Caproe hurriedly turned tail and fled into the wilderness. She dodged through trees as if she were the wind itself and crunched on fragile twigs and leaves as she rushed toward the craggy Pindus mountains. From there, Caproe believed, nobody would be able to find her, not even Lupus, her stalker.

However, it appeared Lupus was adamant on making Caproe his. “You cannot run away from me, my dear Caproe!” He shouted toward his love as he took chase after her. “No matter where you go, I _will_ find you, and I _will_ make you mine, my dear!”

Hearing her pursuer’s voice only encouraged Caproe to run faster. She did not look back, but she knew if she stopped now, she would find herself at the hands of a person she would never love. Caproe needed to keep this pursuit up, even if she were to break down or live in nature the rest of her life.

Then, the maiden began to feel a change. As she ran, Caproe felt her ears shift from the side of her head to the top of it, pointing upward toward the sky. Her face stretched forward, forming a muzzle, and brown fur invaded her skin as she changed from running on four legs instead of two. Sturdy but nimble limbs allowed Caproe, transformed into a deer, to traverse toward the mountains faster than before.

But to her dismay, she was not the only one who had changed. Upon risking a peek behind her, Caproe had discovered Lupus was now an animal as well. His new body was a ferocious wolf, his eyes sharp with predatory instincts. A dusky gray pelt as dark as ash lined his new canine form. A bushy tail bobbed behind him as he chased his prey on muscular paws.

This was not the Lupus that loved Caproe with all of his heart - This Lupus wanted to capture, kill, and punish the person who never loved him back.

In the end, both Caproe and Lupus made it to the Pindus mountains, fated to live an everlasting pursuit. The savage gray wolf, also known by its scientific name, Canis lupus, would occasionally be seen hunting the elegant roe deer, named after the innocent Caproe. Stories say it was Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, who had changed the lovers into the animals they are today. Others say it was Zeus, who believed the male deserved to have his female. No matter what the true tale is, one fact is certain: The myth of Caproe and Lupus will be passed down through generations, symbolizing the savage acts one is willing to go through for unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and The Hunted (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/The-Hunter-and-The-Hunted-830611984


	5. A Hyena's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a hyena has never been simple. All this hunting, defending, and battling - Minit despises all of it. He is not afraid to speak against the tiresome ways of his clan, rambling about what he dislikes, but trouble is swift to come. When placed face-to-face with the very head of the authority, Minit gets what he really deserves, no matter what the leader believes his punishment is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of 2020, I realized my writing skills could be greatly improved by finding a way to tap into them - A Hyena's Lesson displays a newly upgraded ability of that power! Of course, I am being a tad overdramatic, but this piece certainly shows off heightened sense of word use and writing abilities, at least, for me.

The blazing sun beamed down upon the vast African savanna. Graceful gazelles were treading across the dry lands, lions chased after zebras as they dashed away from their predators, and every animal had their own role to play. Even in the scorching heat, mischievous hyenas scouted around their territory, ensuring the safety of their clan.

Minit laid his head on his paws as he sunbathed beneath the warm rays. He would occasionally clean his muzzle and gnaw on his fur, frustrated by how irritating his recent wounds felt. Defending the clan was “proper behavior” and all, but it wasn’t exactly all fun and games when you fought fang and claw against rival clans. Hyenas rarely escaped their battles unscathed, and Minit felt more than lucky to survive in his recent one. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to rest, but his act was done in vain - The endless, untamed chatter of the clan constantly filled his ears, preventing him from going to sleep. As a result, Minit merely observed his fellow hyenas with watchful eyes, wondering what they were up to this time.

A male and a female were leaving to defend the territory. A trio was just returning with a slain gazelle to feed the baby cubs. Minit yawned as he watched the clan go about their daily duties. Every day was always the same as the last: Go hunt for the clan, go defend the territory, and try not to die. Minit believed this way of life was so _boring_ and _predictable_ , but he dared not to complain about it. That is, until a bushy-furred hyena chose to sit near him, making him the perfect listener for Minit’s thoughts.

“You know, I think clan life is cool and all, but it does get pretty stale after a while," he confessed. Minit rose to sit on his haunches, hoping to catch _some_ sort of reaction from the other hyena, but nothing changed. He was just overlooking the surprisingly controlled chaos of the clan, his expression stern and serious. However, Minit was going to bring out something from him, no matter what it was

“All we do is eat, sleep, and fight each and every day,” Minit continued. “If you think about it, it’s only us guys who do all the hard work. Sure, the girls do their own duties from time to time, but I like to think they only like living with us to boss us guys around.”

At last, Minit finally received a reaction from the other hyena. It may have been just an ear swivel in his direction, but he knew he was finally making some sort of impact on him. “Take my most recent clash, for example. I was out there in the wilds, surveying the land and all that, when bam! This random dude rushes straight into me and topples both of us into the ground! Don’t know why he did that, but I guess he was from a rival clan, because he started biting and clawing at me with everything he had.”

This was when things began to get interesting for Minit. The moment his serious pal finally turned his head and gave him his utmost attention, Minit paused for just a moment, relishing his success. He then swiftly returned to talking, not wanting to let go of his only audience.

“He gave me a couple of good scratches and stuff, but I would’ve been a _lot_ worse if his partner was with him. By the way she looked while charging toward our little roughhouse, she nearly looked like some sort of savage leopard! She had spots, of course, but she looked more like a crazy beast than a hyena! Her pelt was splattered with dark stains and deep scars, and judging by the absolutely insane look on her face, I knew she was going to kill me. She even looked like some sort of professional executioner or something. Anyway, I _didn’t_ want to try facing off against my death wish, so before she came, I decided to just escape the scene entirely.”

Minit noticed an odd look appear on the other hyena’s face. It was as if he couldn’t believe the very words he was just told, and whatever came out of Minit’s mouth was pure nonsense. Nonetheless, Minit merely took note of his expression change and continued with his tale.

“Yep, I just left the both of them out there on the dusty old savanna. I scampered out of that scene faster than a mouse being chased by a lion. It was a good thing I was fast, too - If I stayed put, I would’ve been mauled by that living threat of a girl for sure! Fortunately, she decided to check in on her beaten little buddy while I fled the heck away. At that point, I knew I was going to live.” Minit puffed out his chest, boasting about his exciting escapade, but his pride proved to be short-lived when the other hyena finally opened his mouth.

“I think you did something you didn’t mean to do, Minit,” he said in a gruff yet firm voice. “Why did you run away?”

“Well, Dukke, to start off, I didn’t think the male would be _too_ tough of an opponent.” Minit used a paw to uncover a patch of fur from his pelt, revealing a painful outline of a frightening bite mark. “Like I said, he got a couple of good hits on me. I _did_ manage to beat him up a little and pin him down, but then I spotted the female coming straight at us. I automatically knew she was going to deliver her revenge to me, so I just ran the heck out of there. I didn’t want to die, after all.”

“So? You _knew_ those two were from a different clan. Why didn’t you try fighting the girl instead of running away like a coward?”

“If I did that, I would’ve been dead meat for _sure_. Plus, I wasn’t going to _kill_ myself just because two pesky hyenas from a rival clan decided to trespass on our land. I’m sure you can see where I’m going with this, Dukke.”

“Oh, I see where you’re going with it, but I _definitely_ don’t agree with it.” A growl began to sound in Dukke’s throat as his irritation grew. “Do you have any idea how much of a _fool_ you are to run away from a fight like that? Do you really believe saving your tiny little life is more important than saving the entire _clan_?”

“Why not?” Despite hearing Dukke’s growl transform into a full-grown snarl, Minit continued to defend his ways. “If the clan needs to stay stable, every hyena needs to stay safe and _alive_ , right?”

“Giving your life is life to the clan is more important than wasting it!” Dukke snapped with a sudden ferocity. “Maybe if you actually used that dumb brain of yours, you’d realize your dead body could’ve been found and reported to the higher-ups. They would’ve been able to make things right, but no, you decided to be a yellow-bellied wimp and run away like the loser you are.”

“Look, say all you want about me and my mindset, but I really think I’m in the right here.” Minit continued to speak even as Dukke rose up on his paws, an annoyed look plastered on his face. “I’d rather stay alive and be a use _ful_ part of the clan than get killed and be a use _l ess_ stain on it.”

“You’re already a useless stain, Minit…” At that moment, Dukke decided to abandon the conversation. He shook his bushy fur and padded away into the crowd that was the clan, shaking his head in disappointment.

Minit would’ve said more, but it was no use - The other hyena had already left, his pelt having merged with the brown and black of every other hyena. However, he wasn’t fazed by his loss too much. Minit allowed the event to slip out of his mind like it never really happened, then returned to his previous position. Since he was now alone, he thought he might as well continue relaxing and sunbathing in the comfortable heat. That would help him ponder about some things.

However, to his dismay, Minit’s time for relaxation did not last long. The sun’s rays were blocked by some sort of figure, and upon opening his eyes, fear rushed through his body faster than a cheetah dashing across the savanna. Minit scrambled to his feet as the hyena before him watched him with a glare. Her ragged pelt wore an uncountable number of battle scars, and her honed gaze sliced through Minit’s very soul. He knew she was no doubt the strongest in all the clan, and he knew better than to disrespect her authority.

“Lyndara,” he stated, “is there anything I may help you with?”

“I would like to speak with you privately, Minit,” Lyndara replied, her voice booming compared to Minit’s weak, pitiful one. “Come with me.”

“Of course.”

Minit stood up, his stature greatly lacking compared to the female’s, and followed her. The pair cut through the clan’s constant ruckus, a flurry of brown and black accompanied by a medley of barks, yelps, and the occasional giggle. Despite the many hyenas going to-and-fro, Lyndara and Minit had traversed through them, and soon enough, they had arrived at a dimmed den hidden from the rest of the clan. Its interior was darker than a starless night, while even its entrance gave off an intimidating aura. Minit raised a shaking paw, hoping to enter the den and face Lyndara in there, but her solemn tone stopped him from moving any further.

“Minit,” Lyndara said, turning her grim expression toward the coward before her, “I have received word from one of our crew that you did something… irresponsible. Is it true you fought against a rival clan?”

“Y-Yes,” answered Minit, his voice stuttering under her very presence.

“And is it true you abandoned the battle instead of fighting for your life?”

“Y-Yes, but they were formidable opponents, Lyndara. If I did not run away-”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there.” Lyndara glared at Minit, her gaze chaining him to the conversation. “Minit, do you have any idea how _important_ the clan is?”

“Y-Yes.”

“And do you have any idea how important our pride and status is?”

“Y-Yes.”

Lyndara watched Minit with her needle-sharp gaze for only a moment longer before suddenly howling into the air. The sound didn’t last more than a few seconds, but she knew it would be enough. A wicked grin grew on her face as her eyes locked onto the trembling, cowering hyena before her.

“You see, Minit, invaders are tolerable, but us hyenas do _not_ take cowards lightly.”

The sound of pawsteps and laughter was coming closer and closer, and Minit knew there was no escape. No matter where he fled off to, Lyndara would be there, ready to encage him to his inevitable doom. Frozen in pure fear, Minit could only watch as rabid hyenas circled around him, ready to do whatever they were told. There was no fleeing their thorn-sharp fangs and crazed eyes, and Lyndara’s command contained the last two words Minit would hear ever again.

“Kill him.”

Lyndara watched in satisfaction as her hyenas pounced atop their prey and tore him to scraps. Bits and pieces of fur flew in the air as a puddle of crimson began to pool below the clash. Minit’s yelps and whimpers could be heard beyond his struggle, but to the leader, it was nothing but music to her ears. Lyndara knew she was in control of all of them, and if they didn’t comply with her rules, she knew exactly how to make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hyena's Lesson (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/A-Hyena-s-Lesson-830259011


	6. The Otter Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lontra and Lutris are two different siblings who did everything together. It did not matter if their quirks and personalities contrasted one another - Wherever they went, the otter siblings would go together. However, when Lutris discovers an astounding land perfect for himself, Lontra becomes concerned when he goes missing. and when she finds him, she finds herself admitting something very important: The river and sea otters will always be close, no matter how far they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the unexpected partner piece to A Hyena's Lesson. While not a true partner in terms of storyline relations, I did write both of them around the same time. Although its existence is the result of a slight misunderstanding of my teacher's words, I accept The Otter Siblings and the tale I have written for it nonetheless.

The story begins in a luscious land from long ago, far before humans took their first steps on this untamed environment. Within this land lived two otter siblings, Lontra and Lutris. Lontra had an eye for order and seriousness, with her slick, streamlined pelt enabling her to swiftly swim in her land’s waters with ease. On the other hand, Lutris was land-back and forever curious, his dense fur allowing him to freely float along the land’s flowing streams. However, despite their differences, the two of them did everything together. They explored the land’s forests, swam in its waters, and no matter where one of them was, the other would always be nearby.

One day, while Lontra was rummaging through some thick foliage, Lutris’s curious nature got to the best of him, and the otter decided to stray away from his sister for once. He snuck out of his home, the familiar forests of the land, to venture toward the unknown. After all, to Lutris, the unknown was just a familiar place you haven’t been too yet.

The otter wandered and wandered until he was greeted with an amazing sight: A vast, cream-colored land leading to an endless supply of water. The sun sent warm rays, the wind felt cool and comfortable, and Lutris felt more excited than he’d ever been. Who knew someplace so great existed right on the outskirts of the grassland? Peppy with glee, he dashed across this new environment. Miniscule grains of sand tickled his paws as he focused on the open ocean. Once he was close enough, Lutris leaped into the sea, splashing into its chilly waters. His thick pelt helped protect him from the cold as he was caressed by the waves. The calmness of it all - The sun, the breeze, the waves - was perfect for Lutris, and before he floated to sleep, the otter came to a conclusion: The ocean life was much better than the land-dwelling life, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

However, Lontra did not forget about her brother. Upon returning from her little exploration through the woodland, it appeared Lutris was nowhere to be found. She searched through the forests and plains of the land, hoping to catch just a glimpse of his recognizable brown, scruffy fur, but her attempts were in vain - Lutris was nowhere to be seen. Despite her loss, Lontra refused to give up. She knew her brother was somewhere in this wide, free world, and she was going to find him, no matter where he was.

As a last resort, Lontra decided to do the unthinkable: She ventured outside her forest home, the only comfort zone she’d ever known, in hopes of finding her otter brother within the unknown. Towering pine trees and soft earth soon gave way to a bright baby blue sky and coarse sand. Although this strange place was completely new to her, Lontra urged herself to continue onward. She padded across the beach, feeling tiny bits of sand stick to her paws as her eyes grazed the area in search of Lutris. To her dismay, the beach showed no signs of her brother’s brown fur or energetic attitude. Despair hit Lontra as her search was fruitless yet again.

Before she began to tread back into the familiar forest, her attention drifted toward the open water before her. It was limitless, an ever-changing enigma to those who chose to venture out into its waves of mystery. Lontra could never be able to tolerate such an irregular, random life, but her train of thought veered off its tracks when she noticed an odd shape above the waves. A dark speck bobbed above the deep blue sea, and upon inching closer to gain a better look, Lontra realized it was her brother, Lutris, brown, scruffy fur and all.

“Lutris!” Lontra called out. “Lutris, where have you been?”

The sound of his sister’s voice caused Lutris to wake from his rest. Although his mind was a tad groggy from sleep, there was no mistaking the sound of Lontra’s voice. He turned his head toward the shore to notice her slick brown pelt popping out from beyond the waters. Lutris then waved at her, signifying his presence, then fluidly swam across the cerulean sea to reunite with his sibling.

Lontra was the first to speak, her concerns imminent. “Lutris, is this where you went off to? I searched for you everywhere in the land. I was afraid you went missing!”

“Lontra, I would never stray too far away from you,” Lutris replied, his tone calm and soothing. “I have merely taken a liking to this place. Its vast waters contain an endless amount of adventure, and the comfort it gives me shows no bounds. I might as well consider the ocean my new home.”

“W-What? You adore the sea more than you like the land? Lutris, I do not wish to lose you again, but I do not think I would like to live in such… unpredictable waters.”

A small moment would pass until an idea popped into Lutris’s head. “Lontra, the solution is simple. You may continue residing with the safety of the forests, while I will live among the ever-shifting tides of the ocean.”

“But if we live in two different kinds of environments, we will not be able to be with each other…”

“Don’t worry, dear sister,” Lutris comforted with a reassuring grin, “ the beach connects both the land and the sea, and we will always be able to stay within contact with each other.”

Lontra felt reluctant at first, but she ultimately approved of Lutris’s decision: The two otters would live their own lives in their own territories, but remain connected with one another. With one last goodbye, Lontra returned to the forests of the land, evolving into the common river otter. Lutris swam back out into the ocean blue, eventually turning into the well-known sea otter. Were it not for this pleasant brother-and-sister duo, the world would know not of the river and sea otters it houses to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Otter Siblings (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/The-Otter-Siblings-830259934


	7. Stairway to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark, grim, and utterly atrocious world wasn't fit out for Sylvia at all. She was a natural-born rebel, and as long as she didn't understand its rules, it didn't understand her. Although Sylvia knew she and her weird blue-marked palms were outcasts from the very beginning, little did she know her life as a loner would change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say Stairway to the Stars is one of my longer pieces. Maybe not THE longest piece, but it's definitely up there. I consider it to consist of 1/3 dystopia, 1/3 fantasy, and 1/3 supernatural, which makes this story very interesting to peruse. 
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, Stairway to the Stars was originally posted as two separate parts on DeviantArt, so both links to the story will be in the End Notes below.

The world was always the same. Everything was a boring old grayscale, everybody did the same old stuff everyday, and Sylvia despised _all_ of it. It didn’t help that she was a natural-born rebel - The Empire was in charge of everything, from the tiniest speck of dirt to the murky clouds up above. Sylvia hated every single detail about the emotionless land, especially since she already knew she wasn’t born to fit in.

The young girl was on the run, having just escaped her father’s wrath and escaping to the safety of her room. As she dashed down the pewter-colored hall, booming footsteps hunted after her, accompanied by the crazed yells of the approaching predator.

“Sylvia Hart, you get back here right now! Somebody has to teach you a lesson, young lady!”

The sound of her father’s voice was irritation to her ears, but Sylvia didn’t care about her dad. She didn’t care about his “undying loyalty to the Empire” or his constantly aggravated attitude toward his own _daughter_. She didn’t care if she got caught, berated, and beaten by him again. Sylvia disagreed with the godforsaken way her world ran, and she knew the world itself disapproved. As Sylvia ran down the hall, nearly tripping over her footsteps, she heard the enraged screams close in on her.

“Sylvia, if you give up now, maybe I _won’t_ get the stick out again!”

The girl froze, remembering the sheer pain she felt when her father beat her with that devastating weapon, but she couldn’t waste any time. One step lost meant less time gained, and she refused to allow another one of her nightmares to come to life. Bringing herself back to dreadful reality, Sylvia returned to her run. The boring gray doors camouflaged with the just as boring walls, but her mood perked when she caught sight of her sliver of hope: A sole golden doorknob protruding out of an endless wall of nothingness.

_Bingo!_ Sylvia felt her heart beat with joy when her escape entered her view, but her father’s thundering footsteps reminded her of her true mission. _Shoot! I didn’t expect him to catch up this quickly… I just need to go a little farther, then I’ll be able to lock him out of my safe zone. That should be able to deal with him for now…_ Anxiety and energy flowed through the young girl’s veins as she raced to the knob.

_It’s either make it or get punished, Sylvie,_ she thought to herself, _and I sure as heck know which choice I want to get._

With her beast of a father getting closer and closer, Sylvia lunged toward the gold knob and rushed to turn it. She then shoved herself inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it with a small _click!_

_Safety at last…_ She gave out a slight sigh as she allowed her emotions to finally calm down. She propped herself against the door, taking deep breaths in an attempt to pull herself together, but the sudden pounding on it caused her to flinch. Sylvia kept her full attention on it, as if the monster on the other side would break through at any moment. She made sure to keep her senses honed and her guard up as her father spouted threats from the other side.

“Open this door and get out of that room right now, young lady!” He continued to bash on the door with as much force as he could muster, screaming his fury to his trapped prey at the top of his lungs. “Sylvia, I swear by the Empire, I will beat you to _death_ if you don’t face me right now! If you won’t change that goddamn _stubborn_ personality of yours, then I’ll do it for you!”

 _He might as well beat the door to death too if he wants to hurt me so much. Heck, why not let the Empire get me themselves? If he praises and adores them so much, he might as well rely on them for the rest of his life._ Sylvia kept her thoughts to herself, knowing all too well revealing them would only result in even greater trouble, but she knew how her father was. She knew everything about his violent, savage, and outright abusive nature, and she refused to keep her mouth shut and silent under his tyrannical, iron-fisted rule.

“I don’t care if the whole stupid _military_ comes after me! Nobody’s in control of myself, and I’m not going to give in to the _fucking_ Empire no matter what!” Sylvia snapped at her father with a screech, rage rushing through every part of her veins. “When will you understand I wasn't meant to be a part of this crazy world?"

The girl's anger soon turned into frustration, which ultimately subsided into a strange disappointment. In that moment, she didn't care about her father contemptuous comebacks or the cruel, vile punishment she would definitely receive - The only thing on Sylvia's mind was the saddening fact that she was different. There was no escape from _this_ monster.

Ignoring her father's infinite complaints, Sylvia left the door and slouched to her pastel blue bed. A tiny sliver of glee ignited within her as she appreciated the only splash of color in her dull old room, but gloom was quick to douse it. Her mood turned grim, and she plopped herself right on the bed. She then shifted her position to lay on her back, lifted her arms toward the ceiling, then looked at her palms against the dimmed yellow lights.

That was when the symbols reappeared. After waiting for just a few seconds, Sylvia recognized the ever so mysterious icons on her hands. Glowing a dark blue, they resembled an oddly-styled lowercase M ending with an arrow of sorts. The girl sighed with displeasure as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Hello again, you two," she said with a tired tone. "Mind telling me what you want from me this time?"

An empty moment would pass before Sylvia would speak again. "Of course you won't tell me anything," she huffed. "You enter my life for some weird reason, completely _endanger _it _without _my permission, cause me to be a social oddity in this barren hell of a world, and not _once_ give me a _single _clue about why everything ended up this way. At this point in my life, I should pretty much be used to all the trouble you've put me through, but…" She retracted her arms and turned to her side, preparing for a well-needed rest.

"I guess some troubles just never go away." 

Upon reopening her eyes, Sylvia jumped after being greeted with an entirely different sight. There were no boring walls or the annoying sound of her father's shouting. Instead, she was surrounded by space, her bed acting as the only raft she had in all of the cosmos.

 _Where am I? Where the heck did everything go?_ Thoughts swirled around Sylvia's head as she frantically looked around her strange environment, but her attention was caught by nothing but a simple cough. Upon turning her head to the noise, a very strange being appeared before her: Clad in a flowing white dress and equipped with large, feathery wings, the being looked like an exact duplicate of Sylvia, details and all.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl blurted out. " Did I die or someth-"

To Sylvia's annoyance, she was silenced when her strange doppelgänger stopped her words with the lift of her palm. She yearned for all the answers, the only remedies to the poison her crazed concoction of questions tainted her with, but her eyes became transfixed on an unbelievable sight: Sylvia's angelic twin wore the same exact cobalt M on _her _palm. Confused as ever, the young girl switched between looking at her own decorated hands and her duplicate's hand, only focusing her attention to her other self when she began to speak.

"I will answer all of your questions, Sylvia," the angel spoke in a calm, serene voice. "I can understand if you are confused and have a vast plethora of questions to ask."

_Of_ course _I'm confused, you dummy! I literally go to sleep for a minute, and the next thing I know, I'm in space talking to a weird version of myself!_ Sylvia struggled from ranting about the obvious to the angel, but she did so for a good cause: She _was _in an unfamiliar place with a _definitely _unfamiliar person - If she wanted answers, she needed to pay attention, not speak her mind.

"Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Serena, an alternate universe self of, well, yourself. However, unlike you, my life was _not _a constant struggle to survive in a cruel, unfit, and horrendously corrupt society. Instead, I was praised as a savior, using my unique powers to protect and defend my world." Serena then revealed her other palm, emblazoned with the same blue sigil, to emphasize her point. Afterward, she brought her hands back to herself and became silent, giving Sylvia the perfect opening to say a few words of her own.

"So… You're an alternate universe version of _me _who lived a better life than I did. That sounds like absolute nonsense, but considering your weird getup, I guess that… _sort of_ makes sense."

"That is correct, although I should make it clear that I did not die, and neither did you."

"Huh?"

"You see, Sylvia, despite my angelic appearance, I am still alive, flesh, blood, and all. I have simply harnessed my powers to stretch beyond the boundaries of my universe to arrive in yours and assist you in achieving your special destiny."

" _’Special destiny?’_ Didn't I - Well, the both of us, really - already _have_ my own special destiny? I mean, just look at the glowing blue symbol things on our hands! If your 'special destiny' was to be a hero or something, then I'm fated to be a complete outcast in mine.”

“Oh, Sylvia,” Sylvia whispered as if she had one more hidden secret to reveal,” that is not your fate at all.”

Before Sylvia was able to respond, magic appeared before her very eyes. A staircase comprised of shimmering starlight manifested right next to Serena. The glittering stars embedded within them led each step upward toward the heavens until ultimately ending at a just as magical platform.

Entranced by the sheer amazement of it all, Sylvia found herself staring at the stairs until eventually shifting her attention to Serena, who seemed prepared to provide her counterpart with all the answers she oh-so-desired.

“Sylvia, upon unlocking the unique powers you and I both share, I was dawned upon with vital information: The symbol we carry is the sign of the Scorpion, Scorpio.” A wide grin stretched across Serena’s face as she displayed the effervescent cerulean symbol atop her palm. “We were born to defy the law, Sylvia, to shatter the shackles attempting to encage us. Our souls are blessed with the unstoppable urge to bring justice, to make the world a better place no matter what comes our way, and to, in essence, rebel. The best part about carrying a sign, however…” She lowered her voice to a whisper again, a slight hint of excitement seeping through her tone.

“Is that we’re not alone.”

Serena brought her hand upward toward the platform in the stars, beckoning Sylvia to turn her eyes to it. It was in that moment the young girl was exposed to true one-of-a-kind wonders: An older-looking girl peered at Sylvia, a red sign resembling a curved V stamped on her forehead. A young pair of twins played with each other as yellow icons bearing resemblance to the Roman numeral 2 appeared atop their cheeks. A boy wearing a white tank top watched Sylvia from up above as his purple dual zigzag symbol glowed on his abdomen.

 _They’re all like me,_ she realized about her unbelievable discovery. _All of them have the same weird quirk as I do, and I never knew._

Questions after questions were popping up in Sylvia’s mind, but all of their answers seemed to arrive when Serena spoke. “Every single one of them, including you, were destined for greatness. There are still more of them - We are awaiting about eight more signs - but together, they are able to change the world into something better. The wretched universe you live in could become a utopia, but only if the Scorpion joins their cause.” The angel paused to give the girl a meek yet firm smile. “What do you say, Sylvia the Scorpio? Do you want to be a hero and have your legacy written in the stars?”

Sylvia knew this was _definitely_ an impassable once-in-a-lifetime offer she just couldn’t refuse, but she found herself hesitating. _An alternate universe version of myself is recruiting me to join a ragtag team of people who somehow have the same colorful symbol thing going on with them too. All of it honestly sounds unbelievable and too mindblowing to be true, but…_ She looked down at her palms, the sign of the Scorpion pulsing a bright azure. _I won’t have to deal with Dad anymore. I won’t be threatened by his abusive ways and the Empire’s constant tyranny and I can finally be… free._

The young girl brought her head back up to shoot a confident look at Serena. She then bounced off her bed, standing on the flat cosmos beneath her, and strode over to the angel with an aura of determination.

“Well,” Sylvia began to answer, “somebody’s gotta be the rebel to rewrite all the rules.”

With an affirming nod, Serena flapped her feathery wings and took to their air, making her way to the platform above. As she watched the angel fly, Sylvia made her own way to the stairs, clenching her hands and feeling the natural rebelliousness of the Scorpio flow through her veins when she took her first step on the stairway to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stairway to the Stars - Part One (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/Stairway-to-the-Stars-Part-One-830260504 
> 
> Stairway to the Stars - Part Two (DeviantArt): https://www.deviantart.com/nicole4081/art/Stairway-to-the-Stars-Part-Two-830501662


End file.
